The Prodigal Son Returns (To Yale)/dialogues
Marston : Professor. Harold : Oh, it's you, dear boy. Come in. Come in. And shut the door. Marston: What's going on? You leaving? Harold: Yes, sir. Yes I am, sir. You know, you know the thing, the thing that is vital without which scholarship cannot proceed, sir? Marston: No, I don't. Harold: Not having a bullet in your flipping neck, sir. I'm not cut out for this. No, not cut out for this at all. Marston: (laughing) Nope. Harold: They're fucking savages! Savages! Marston: I think we all are. Harold: Not me, sir. I'm from Connecticut. I'm a professor at Yale! I write books! I do not deserve to die out here! Where's my tincture? Oh yes. mainlines some of that sweet, sweet coke to calm down. Marston: You okay, Professor? Harold: Dandy, sir. Just dandy. (hears gunshot) Oh heavens above! Dutch : Is that you, John? Marston: Hello, Dutch. Dutch: I think that's what they call, two for the price of one out here in this wonderful place! Marston: Maybe so, Dutch. Dutch: You and your friend there the professor... We're gonna kill the both of ya. Marston: Why you want to do a thing like that? Dutch: I don't know, sport, I guess. Marston: Fair enough. Why don't I come out there, we fight. Let the professor go and send your boys back to their families? Dutch: Well that, that sounds like a beautiful plan, John. Only problem is, my boys here, they already lost their families a long time ago. We aren't thieves, John, we're fighting for something. A bit like you, only we're fighting for an idea, not just for ourselves. Marston: That's beautiful, Dutch. You always were a fine speaker. Dutch: I was. Now, would you kindly send that academic out here, so we can show him what we really think about the of anthropology? Harold: Please, sir, what are you going to do? Marston: I'm going to hand you over to them and watch them tear you limb from limb. Harold: What? Marston: I'm just kidding. We're going to run across the rooftops, get you back to your ivory tower. Harold: Oh! Thank you, sir, thank you, sir. Marston: Don't thank me, we're still here. Come on. run next door where a couple's having foreplay. Harold: Good day, sir...madam. Man: Look here, sir, what's the meaning of this...this outrage? Marston: You two stay down and shut up. Harold: Come on, we can get to the roof this way. get to the roof. Harold: John! Help me, John! Outlaw: (with Harold hostage) One more move and he's a dead man! Harold: (after captor dies) My god, you took your sweet time! What'll we do now? They got us pinned down from both sides! takes 'em out. Marston: I think that's most of 'em. The coast looks clear. Harold: Come on, then, let's make a break for it! mount up. Harold: This really couldn't have gone more horribly wrong. Marston: At least you got some good material for your next book. Harold: You know, I dreamt of documenting the last days of the Old West. The romance, the honor, the nobility! But it turns out it's just people killing each other. Marston: It always was, Professor. And the old West ain't quite dead yet. Harold: Oh I know, Mr. Marston. Believe me, I know. make it to the station. Harold: My research is complete; much as I thought, there's no civilizing this savage land. Marston: I could have told you that for nothing. Harold: Ah, but they'll give me a prize in New Haven for this. Well, they bloody better. Well...goodbye, Mr. Marston. (hugging) Best of luck, dear friend. Marston: So long, Professor. Category:Dialogues